Little Ramen Shop
by rasenbyakuluv
Summary: This is a NaruHina story. It's a one shot that is based on the song Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. It starts when both Naruto and Hinata are 27. Very cute and fluffy.


**Hey there one and all. I'm back. I was EXTREMELY BUSY so I couldn't write at all. But here's something I thought up near my thirteenth birthday, which was the 9****th**** of December. I'm still kinda busy, so my stories don't take a day or two, but a lot longer. I work really hard on them though, and I hope all of you will see that and may be give me suggestions and such. **

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

"I have that paperwork you asked me for, Hokage-sama, sir!" The young newly appointed secretary said as soon as she was let into said Hokage's office. She had to stop herself from saluting.

Anyone could tell that she was new at her job. She was wearing her jonin outfit strictly to regulations, her gray eyes went around the room in a periodical check of the room in a much too obvious way, as if she just didn't want to look like she was doing nothing, and she was standing stalk straight. Her sandals were the kind they gave you in ninja school, the ones that were made to get the job done; sturdy, strong, and very, very, _very_ plain. Her hair was very practical, with the only signs of any personality as two thin strands of hair standing in for the thick brown bangs that normally framed her face.

"That's very good, Akira-san," responded the deep voice of sixth Hokage. As she started to walk away, he added, "and Akira-san, do me a favor please, next time, don't be such a total ass-kisser and call by my name, without the "sir". Arigato." He gave a low chuckle, and Akira was surprised to say the least.

She had been told, often, that this particular Hokage was famous for wearing his emotions on his sleeve, and never hiding what he really thought. Apparently, the tales were not lies. "Hai Uzumaki-san."

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

A man of about 27 years walked through the crowded streets, a large smile reminiscent of his father shining up his features. His dark green eyes shone with light, and his light brown hair shifted slightly in the wind. He was about five feet and ten inches. He walked with his hands in his pockets, and a slight slouch in a very easy-going manner. He wasn't wearing ninja sandals, just normal ones, and all he had on were black knee shorts and a white t-shirt. You wouldn't remember him once he went by, unless you were really trying to. Which, no one really was. Perfect.

He whistled a merry little tune. Some kids were playing ninja in the streets. One of them had managed to find a rock about the size and shape of a real kuni. It was even kind of pointy. He started waving it around bragging. Faster than should have been possible for the average civilian, the brown haired man was behind the boy and had taken the rock. He leaned down to the boys ear and whispered very quickly;

"Children shouldn't play with such dangerous things, until they know how to use them correctly."

Before the boy could even turn around to yell at the man for calling him a child, he was no longer there, and a kuni-like rock had begun to vibrate in the exact center of the target they had set up.

--.--

His plan was going perfectly so far. If he kept this up, he might get away with it before Granny Tsunade found out and--

"Naruto Uzumaki! Thought you could get away that easy did you?" The blond pigtailed women stood behind him. Her appearance had not changed much in the last few years. She still looked no older than thirty. But she was now going on sixty-five, and her crankiness showed.

'Shit,' he thought, 'I must have accidentally let go of the genjutsu when I saved that kid from decapitating himself with that damn pretend kuni.' His normal golden hair had returned. His hair was exactly like his father's now, except shaggier. He was like his father in many aspects. He was tall, at six feet, and he had the same eyes, glinting with mischief and the sense of having experienced things a man of his age should not have. He was tan, unnaturally so, even during winter months, and his face had chiseled out. He had lost most of the roundness, but some of it stayed as a tribute to his mother.

He didn't turn around. If he did, and he saw her storming towards him, he would be stuck like a deer in headlights. He had gained enough knowledge to understand that running from people like Granny Tsunade was just a waist of energy. He'd have to hide.

He ducked around a corner, behind the wooden post of a fence. He chanced a look back, trying to see if she had seen him, although it appeared not. He slunk along the wall quickly, and knocked into someone. The smell of lavender and vanilla reached his nose at the same time the tiny, "Oh," reached his ears.

_I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

They stared at each other briefly, before he asked "Where you headed?" Clear and to the point. Why bother with tact? Tact was for situations when you didn't have a sixty-something former Hokage chasing you because you skipped out on paperwork--again.

"O-oh, I was going to, _ano_, to the woods, to train." She wasn't quite so shy anymore, and barely stuttered.

"Great, let's go." He took her by the hand, and started running. His sandals dug into the ground, and his Hokage jacket whooshed behind him. Hinata tried desperately to keep up, her feet slipping and tripping over each other in the attempt. Her black hair stretched out behind her, like inky water. Normally she could have kept up, but she had been caught off guard by him--again.

They ran around people, dodging carts and children. Naruto only slowed when they reached the very edge of the vast expanse of green, and even then only slightly. He came to a complete halt in the middle of a training ground, he didn't know which number. He turned around to see a very bedraggled looking twenty-seven year old staring at him.

--.--

Hinata had leaves in her hair and a few twigs stuck on her too. She had the cutest expression on her face; it said "Mister, I'm poor and defenseless, hug me please?" At least that's how Naruto saw it. But in reality, she had her mouth turned down because she was picturing how she must look right now, and her eyes were wide with the shock of having been pulled through an entire forest by the Hokage, a rank known for its classiness and dignity.

Having become the honorable adult she had become, head of the Hyuga clan, a skilled jonin, and a woman known for standing up for herself and others in the kindest way possible, her heart shouldn't have been racing at the prospect of him holding her hand. She shouldn't be blushing. She shouldn't want him to become glued to her hand. Her wish must not have worked however, because he soon let go.

His arm swung to his side. He had figured out a few years back that for some reason she was uncomfortable under his touch, no matter how minor. She'd turn red, and stutter. Anyone with half a brain could tell she wasn't comfortable. So he refrained from touching her, and for a while, even avoided her. But she didn't seem to care about having him as company. Actually, he thought it pleased her, and so he stayed her friend.

"_Ano, gomen_," he muttered.

"It's fine," she replied. She began picking out leaves from her hair, and carefully pulling out twigs so she didn't tangle her hair even more. She was missing quite a few due to the fact that she couldn't see them. He couldn't just leave her like that. He was behind her in a second, rapidly pulling out them out, trying not to pull her hair. She blushed profusely. She tried over and over to tell him that she was fine, but he wasn't having it.

"There." He stood back and admired his handy work. Pretty good, he thought, for his first really dealing with women's hair. But, in case he had missed some, he went around to face her and ordered her run her hand through her hair. She was confused, and so just kind of ran her hand over her hair. He could see she still wasn't completely running at one hundred percent and so decided to do it himself.

Tenderly, he rose his big hand to the top of her head, and brushed his finger through her thick hair. Tiny little pieces of twigs fell out, so he did it over…and over…and over. And he kept it up until she finally had to ask;

"Are they all out yet?" Her voice kind of sounded like it was a mix between being relieved he had stopped stroking her hair, and kind of regretful she had been the reason.

"Yeah, they are," he replied. He put his hands behind his head in a familiar way, showing his embarrassment.

--.--

"So, _ano_, why were you even running away from your job?" She had to ask why the Hokage himself would be playing hooky.

His Hokage had was set down next to him. It was the shape of a large spread out cone with a red kanji on it, and a curtain of white material around every place but the part that went over a person's face. His Hokage robe, which matched the hat, wasn't on him either. Instead, it was currently serving what was in his eyes a much better purpose, by protecting Hinata's butt from the dirt on the ground. She had protested about him getting in trouble for dirtying such a precious thing, until he had called her a goody-goody and so successfully shut her up.

_No one understands me, quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

"Tell you the truth, I kind of hate the _job_ part of my job," he responded, and seeing the shocked expression on her face, continued, "Well, I love being able to protect people, and the respect, and all the other things. But after a hard day's work, after sorting missions, and visiting schools, and talking to all those boring old dudes at meetings, would _you_ want to sign loads of paperwork?"

She knew the feeling; as head of her clan, she had to talk to her elders, make decisions, be a role model to the recent ninjas, and then go home to sky-high piles of paperwork.

"Sometimes I wish people could decide to order new scrolls for the schools without my help you know?" He turned to her, and saw how her face held a look of complete and utter understanding. "But then again, do I really need to tell you, Miss Fancy Pants Head-of-Clan?" He was teasing her.

They hadn't caught up for a while, and becoming the head of her clan was a recent thing; just a few months ago had the decision become final. It surprised her that he had paid any attention to something such as that.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the Hokage remember," he stated, and suddenly put his face close to hers as if her was going to share a secret with her. His breathe smelled like ramen, and he smelled like freshly cut grass, "I have to know _something_ about my village." He pulled back his head and laughed.

She blushed. Of course the Hokage had to be briefed about things like that! She should've known--it was his job to know everything about his village and to keep it running after all.

His laughter subsided and he looked at her once more. She was blushing like crazy, for some strange reason, and her fingers twitched in what seemed to him like she was fighting off poking them together. He thought now would be a good time to change to subject, maybe learn a little more about her.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" he asked, curious. He really should make more time to spend with his friends.

"_Ano_, nothing much, really. Just, you know meetings, paperwork, and talking--a lot of talking. Nothing special." She was avoiding something, he knew it.

"No, I mean your personal life, Hinata. Something tells me you're hiding something," he said, suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at her, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

"No! Nothing, never! My life is very boring, very, _very_ boring. Nothing special," she said rapidly. Could she have been more obvious?

"Oh yes, I completely believe you," he rolled his eyes at her. "Tell you what, since your life is apparently "boring", why don't you come eat lunch with me, and I'll see if I can make you laugh? Maybe you'll even tell me what you are obviously hiding."

She blushed a bright red from her chin to the roots of her hair, but not because she knew she had been found out. She nodded in response to his offer.

--.--

_I never knew, just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I loved so much_

_All of the while, I never knew_

"So Naruto-san, are you here with your girlfriend?" The girl behind the counter at Ichiraku's asked. She had short black hair, and was kind of sloppy with her apron and comfortable clothing.

He brushed off the comment, used to the girl's teasing.

"No way, Hinata's my good friend. Right Hinata?" He looked up from his fourth bowl of ramen at her, and unsurprisingly, found her blushing.

_I never knew, just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I loved so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

They laughed and talked for a while, and eventually the topic of her social life came up once more. She looked distracted, a worried expression appearing on her face.

"Hinata, what is it? What's going on that you can't tell me," he looked genuinely worried now. He turned her face towards him, holding her pale eyes steady. "Tell me, please? I just want to help." Her beautiful eyes were wet. He had the slightest urge to stab the person who made her cry over and over and over with a rusty kuni.

"Let's go," he said for the second time that day, grabbing her hand and pulling her off her chair, but not before throwing some bills down on the counter for the ramen. He hurried her towards the park.

--.--

The sun was setting by the time they reached Konoha Park, where he had played as a child. Just a few meters away was his swing, the one he had claimed as a boy of five. He walked her to it and sat her down on it. When she was properly seated, he placed himself in front of her, putting his hands on the ropes that held up the swing. Looking her straight in the eye, he commanded;

"Tell me what's wrong." He wasn't suggesting she do it anymore, he was stating that she should. Of course, he could never force her to do anything, but when he used that voice (which he must have perfected when he became Hokage) who would refuse?

"_Ano, _you shouldn't worry… it's nothing big," she started off.

He let her continue.

"_Ano_, the position of head of clan…it came with a catch of course," she said. "Ever since the beginning of my clan, we have upheld one simple rule concerning women clan leaders…they have to be married."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock. _They made her marry someone? _For some peculiar reason, he felt a little empty inside. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions: he was sad for her; he was so _confused_; he was surprised, to say the least. But over all, he was _angry_. Angry above everything else, but he wasn't quite sure why. He wasn't only angry at those damn clan elders, he was angry at the man she was forced to marry. He just wanted to strangle him, but not before embedding a few (hundred) pointy objects into his flesh.

"Who?" he managed, after a moment.

"What?"

"Who, damn it, who is he?" She didn't get it at first, so she just watched him shake with anger and frustration. His eyes were tightly closed, and he looked like he was fighting a battle within himself for control. After a moment of thought, she understood. He was asking who they had made her married. Oh. Not why, or when, but _who_. And if she wasn't wrong, he looked unnaturally angry about it.

"No one," she replied.

"What?" he stopped shaking. He didn't understand. Didn't she just say the clan leaders had to be married? Wasn't she head of the clan?

"They made an exception for me. They allowed me to become the clan leader…on one condition," he didn't say anything, so she continued, "I have to be married by year's end, or I'll be replaced. I don't have anyone, so I'm considering…" she trailed off, because she was crying and didn't trust herself to speak.

"You're considering an arranged marriage," he stated monotone. His voice was devoid of emotions. "No. I won't let you! You won't, because I won't let you." He was convinced that he couldn't let this happen.

"But how, Naruto-kun, will you stop the inevitable?," for the first time since she'd met him, she doubted he could help her. Her voice was shaking. "I must be married by year's end, or I'll be replaced. And I can't be replaced, I finally have the respect of my father, my cousin, and my fellow ninja…and if an arranged marriage is the only way to keep that then--"

"What if you were dating someone?" He asked quickly. Surely if they saw some prospect in her getting married sometime in the future they would let her keep leading the clan. "We just have to find someone you like, and you can go out with them and then--"

"I'm only interested in one person, and I doubt he even considers me one of his closer friends."

That silenced him. She like someone. She _liked_ someone. Well, that was good, that means she could get together with him and then she'd be fine. Why did that bother him so much?

"W-well, then, great, I mean, let's go get him right now and you can get together as soon as possible and--" he trailed off when he saw her shaking her head.

She was crying harder than ever now, tears trailing down her face.

"We'll fix this," he said as he lifted her face to look up at him. "You're a wonderful person, who's smart and successful and kind and extremely beautiful," That caused her to smile shyly through her tears. As he said it, he had to admit it was true. Even with her eyes full of tears, she was gorgeous, with her shiny black hair, large lavender hued eyes, and curvaceous yet petite figure.

"What man wouldn't date you?"

"You," she said. And for a second, that simply didn't compute in his mind.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I'm falling quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too_

_Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you_

He just kind of stood there, still as a statue, thinking. His muddy Hokage coat swayed in the slight evening breeze, and his hair covered his eyes, now that he wasn't really supposed to wear a ninja headband, because being the Hokage gave him the advantage of having everything he wore scream out that he was from Konoha.

Why would she mention him? What did it matter if he was the only man who wasn't interested in dating her? _Was_ he interested? It didn't really matter anyway, I mean she like someone else. All these confusing thoughts were giving him a headache, and he was going to let her know that she wasn't making any sense and that she should stop talking crazy. Right now.

"What does that have to do with anything? You like some other guy, so let's go," he said as he pulled her small hand into his larger callused one, trying to brush off the warm feeling it gave him. She didn't budge.

"No Naruto-kun. It does matter. You can't stop the clan elders from marrying me off, because even though you and I both know it isn't right, they think it is," she stated calmly.

"But--"

"And you can't help a regular marriage happen because I won't date someone who I don't like and doesn't like me. And the one man I've loved for years, has yet to even notice me as a possibility," she finished.

"How would you know?" he was reverting to childish antics in his attempt to prevent her from marrying some stranger. He just wanted to make things right.

"I know because the one person who would never date me is you…the one person I would want to date." She blushed a bright crimson color, and averted her eyes. She stared down at their still intertwined hands, wondering when he'd let her go. Instead, he stood there, looking like he had just had a significant revelation.

--.--

Oh.

Oh. Okay.

That made more sense.

Maybe she hadn't been talking crazy.

_Oh._

He got a dopey look on his face and his eyelids drooped. He finally understood why she was so against trying to save herself from getting married off. Why she was so against dating someone. She was in love with him…in love with _him._

He was suddenly very much aware that they were standing very close, with their hands together. His skin suddenly felt extremely hot, and his hat felt like it was on too tight. The nerves in his hand became ultra-sensitive, loving the feel of the softness of her skin. Every slight twitch of her fingers in his sent shivers up his arm and made his heart flip.

"That isn't a problem," he said dreamily to her. At that moment, the wheel in his head wasn't really turning to it's full extent, because apparently the hamster had gone for a kibble break, or died or something. He was acting fully on impulse; on _what he felt._

"_Ano_, what are--" she was cut off by his mouth against hers. It wasn't a long kiss, and he pulled back before she had the time to really react. She stood there in complete and utter shock for a while. Then she realized something.

He must be doing this because he desperately wanted to save her from being married off, not because he cared for her this way. And that thought made her want to roll up in a ball and cry. Cry because he was so nice; cry because he was such a good leader; and cry because she was so angry at him for getting her hopes up.

She started bawling, before she started talking again, "St-stop that!," he was confused and surprised, so she continued, "Stop l-lying to save me! Y-you shouldn't do that! Y-you can't save every s-single person in Konoha from facing up t-to their problems!"

She collapsed on her knees and put her face in her arms. She felt his presence next to her and looked up, rubbing away tears from her eyes like a child.

"Gee, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you cry. But I meant what I did. I wouldn't lie to you, through actions or words," he paused to wipe tears away from her eyes, "Now stop crying."

His eyes were so sincere in that moment that she just had to lunge forward and hug the living crap out of him. She planted a long kiss on him, which he enjoyed very much, and then she laid on his chest and he felt her relax. He looked down and realized that she had fainted, which was typical. He was surprised she lasted this long.

Picking her up in his arms bridal style, he began walking her to her home. Every one he passed looked at him curiously, and he responded with a bright smile that said that all was fine. The girls he passed glared at Hinata, however, obviously jealous that the Hokage was carrying someone other than themselves. To them, he responded with a smile that was a bit too happy, and a bit too calm. It said, stop glaring, or you might just loose both your eyes.

--.--

When he reached the Hyuga Compound, he stopped to marvel at its enormous expanse. The house was classically done, mostly in creams and off-white colors. There were expensive and exotic bushes everywhere, and a long walkway done with mosaic tiles that led up to the front entrance. There, two ninjas stood guard, no doubt from the lower branches of the family. He'd been working on fixing that.

Upon seeing the Clan Leader, they automatically slipped gracefully into the Hyuga fighting stance. Upon seeing the Hokage carrying her, however, they relaxed, while still clearly showing that they were on their guard in case of doppelgangers. He walked passed them, greeting them both on his way.

He walked up the walkway, stopping once or twice to admire a flower arrangement. When he reached the large entrance, he rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He spotted a few lavender colored flowers that were small and elegant looking, but very beautiful. He picked one, careful not to pull too many or to destroy it, and placed it gently behind Hinata's left ear.

The door opened just as he was brushing back her hair from her face, so you could see the flower better.

Neji stared hard at him, wondering what the Hokage could be doing here, none the less with his cousin, stroking her face lovingly.

"Hello, Neji," he said brightly when he saw the man standing in the door way. "I expect you'll want an explanation as to why I'm holding your cousin. May I come in? _Arigato_." He let himself inside as he said it. Neji stepped aside acknowledging that Naruto was not, in fact, up to no good.

Servants and elders stared openly as the trio walked by, and several looked away embarrassed when their very own clan leader whispered the Hokage's name in her sleep and then snuggled closer into said man's chest, causing him to blush and smile widely. They kept walking until they reached the large living room.

--.--

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

"So Hokage-Sempai, do enlighten me on why you have arrived at my home with my daughter, the clan leader, in your arms?" Hyuga Hiashi sat across from him, cold and indifferent as ever. Only this time, there was a slight (very slight) show of respect because he was, in fact, the Hokage after all.

"Well sir, we were merely talking and she fainted. I couldn't just take her to my own home, obviously, so I thought I'd bring her back here," he explained.

Hinata, who was still out cold, had her head on his lap, to the annoyance of her father. But anytime Naruto had tried to put her down, or give her to one of the servants, she would latch on to him. He now sat there, stroking her hair, and trying not to look like her was sneaking glances at her every few seconds.

Suddenly, her eyes flitted open, and the looked up at Naruto as the haze vanished from in front of her eyes. Apparently, all she saw was Naruto, because she then muttered his name, and, still thinking they were alone, sat up and snuggled into his chest once more. Naruto turned fifty different shades of red in a millisecond and stared nervously at her father. He gave a nervous chuckle.

Hiashi cleared his throat loudly, serving to wake her from her reverie. Her head snapped in his direction and her eyes registered their location. Her face flushed red and she immediately separated herself from the Hokage. Both adults sat on opposite sides of the couch blushing like teenagers. Naruto gave a low chuckle that did not go unnoticed by both Hinata and Hiashi.

"And what, exactly, Hokage-Sama, do you find so funny about the situation you are currently in?," Hiashi was hard and cold, but not disrespectful, " Caught with the daughter of one of the most powerful people in Konoha, if I do say so my self. The Hyuga head of clan, none-the-less. I do not believe I would be so light about it if our positions were reversed."

"I'm afraid you have mistaken my amusement with my predicament for uncaring. I do not in fact find this situation funny, but I find Hinata-chan's behavior quite cute, and this made me chuckle. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Um. Wow. Naruto had just flirted indirectly with Hinata, in front of her father.

Hinata looked somewhat strange: her mouth was open in shock, but her eyes danced with happiness at being recognized in such a way by him. Hiashi's eyes however, seemed to betray no emotion, if only to become even colder-- like the North Pole on a _colder than normal_ day.

Because Hiashi said nothing in response, Naruto continued, "Actually, I do have to talk to you about one thing that I have much difficulty finding anything amusing with, if not the person to whom it pertains."

Hiashi waited.

"Regarding the arranged marriage Hinata-chan will so be forced to enter… this would be revoked if she were to find a boyfriend, correct?" Hiashi nodded very slightly, and an almost curious expression arose in his eyes.

"Good," he now turned his messy blond head to Hinata, "You have nothing to worry about, Hinata," he dropped the suffix, but only as he spoke directly to her.

"And why is that, may I ask, Hokage-Sama?" Hiashi was confused now, but he didn't show it.

"Because, Hiashi-Sama, I, Naruto Uzumaki, am asking your permission to date your daughter," when Hiashi got passed the surprise, he looked at Hinata as if to say that it would have to be a conjoined decision. Naruto continued, " I don't think there will be any resistance on Hinata-chan's part, now will there?" He shot her a wink and a smirk, as if to say, 'There's no lying to me now'.

Hiashi stared between the two of them before making his decision.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

_I never knew, just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while, I never knew…_

A small sneeze met his ears. He looked down to his girlfriend of two years, and saw her trying to warm up her round button nose.

"Getting kinda chilly are we?" She looked up at him and smiled.

Around them, little snowflakes danced in the air, like wisps of cloud falling from the sky. One fell on her nose and she sneezed once more. Both wore warm scarves; Naruto's orange and black, Hinata's purple and light gray. The were covered up in thick jackets, and had snow shoes upon their feet. Hinata donned a snow cap, while Naruto preferred to simply enjoy the snow in his hair. Their gloved hands were together, intertwined between them. In Naruto's other hand was his Hokage hat.

"We'll have to do something about that, won't we? Let's see if I can warm you up," Naruto bent down and placed a kiss on her very cold but soft nose. A warm blush splattered across her face, like rose petals across the surface of milk. It served to increase her body temperature drastically. A smile brightened her companions features.

They soon reached their destination; Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Even in the cold weather, it was still quite full. A group of girls sat to their right, and all of them giggled when the Hokage himself came and started shaking snow out of his hair like a baby fox. Their laughter died down when they recognized his companion: the _girlfriend._

Naruto placed orders for both of them, because he had already memorized Hinata's eating habits. His had even begun to shift to fit her likes and dislikes, and he even included to fresh vegetables in his diet now and again, as long as Hinata had cooked them.

--.--

Naruto and Hinata had finished their meal by now and were just sitting, talking quietly. They had taken to coming to Ichiraku's only when they were together, which was often. It had, over time, become their little spot. When one was upset, or angry, they would come here, signaling that although they weren't very happy at the moment, they still loved each other and would get passed it.

Naruto waited until everyone was out of the shop until he interrupted Hinata in her speech.

"Hinata, that's your new coat right? Did you ever check the pockets for receipts or other things like that?" The question seemed random, so Hinata tried to look for a separate meaning, but could find none. She decided to dig in her pockets. He left hand closed around something small and hard and square. A jewelry box.

"See, I told you something might be in there. Open it up," Inside she found a small engagement ring, that was made to look like the stem of a flower than rapped once around your finger. At the very end was a beautiful arrangement of tiny, delicate stones in purple, forming flower pedals. The very smallest stone was a diamond, very bright and clear and beautiful, in the exact center. In her surprised state, she didn't put two and two together.

"It's so beautiful. Whoever lost this sure must miss it," she said. Naruto then told her a fake story about some guy saying he had lost an engagement ring, but never finding it. It ended with the guy dumping his girl anyway.

"So it's not like he's gonna want it back," he said. "So, what a predicament huh? An engagement ring, and no one to give it to," He turned in his seat. He looked off into the distance and then said calmly, like a regular conversation, "Hmmm. I know, why don't we use it? Hows about it, wanna get married?" He snuck a peak at her.

She didn't really look like it was clicking for a few seconds. Then she jumped him, and they fell to the snow covered ground with her head buried in his warm chest.

He was pretty sure she thought it was a good idea.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

_I never knew, just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

"Could you maybe hurry please, if you don't mind. I have a cranky pregnant wife at home, and she'll close all my chakra points if I don't hurry." A thirty one year old blond Hokage stood in front of the ramen shop, telling the old man what he would like to go.

He waited for a few minutes before the other darker haired man handed him his basket of food. The fresh scents filled his nostrils and made him want to stop to eat, but he went ahead for fear of the wrath of his beautiful but deadly wife.

He walked for a while, marveling at the beauty of his village, when he was stopped by a man with black hair and bored look to him. Next to him stood a tall blond, who had a giant fan on her back. She looked cranky and pissed, and her dark eyes glared at the man next to her.

Ignoring the angry girl next to him, Shikamaru began to speak, "So Hinata's got you on a leash huh? Geez. _Mendekuso,_" For that last comment, he earned an even worse glare from his girlfriend.

After a low chuckle, Naruto responded, "Yeah, well at least I can expect a reward for my hard work. It don't look like you'll be getting any after that little comment," Shikamaru looked annoyed. He'd hit a nerve apparently. His girlfriend, Temari, however, looked at Naruto with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, I leave you to deal with your sweet girlfriend Shikamaru. I've got to go feed my wife before she permanently decapitates me," he nodded to both of them, and walked off leaving a very annoyed girlfriend bagging on her very bored boyfriend.

--.--

"I'm home," he yelled as he opened the door to his large home. He hung up his coat and then checked the food to make sure it hadn't gotten cold. He'd never make that mistake again. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

--.--

Where the hell was he damn it? She was hungry and she wanted her ramen now! Just then, a blond spiky head stuck itself through the doorway and a grinning face followed.

"Hey there Babe. So did you miss m--"

"Shut up and give me the food now!" He tried not to let her temper hurt his feelings. He loved her every moment of the day, but when she was moody like this, she reminded him of a more beautiful, pregnant version of Sakura.

He handed her the food and she began shoving things in her mouth, slurping, and putting ketchup on various things that really shouldn't have ketchup put on them. When she finally calmed down, she decided to look up at her now very frightened husband. He looked at her with wide, admiring eyes, awed by the sheer speed at which she was ingesting her meal.

She suddenly smiled, her cheeks full. "Hi there," she said to him. She looked adorable, with a noodle stuck to her cheek, and those huge pools of lavender surrounded by thick lashes. Her now large belly, as she was already about six months into her pregnancy, rested under her bosom. She was filthy, and her hair was mussed, and she was rolled up the lavender blankets she had chosen for their bed. She looked great to him.

"Hey there," he chuckled, "You're not gonna eat me if I come closer are you?"

They both laughed and cleaned up. He laid down next to her and they began talking. After a while, she looked down and saw that he had snuggled into her and was fast asleep and snoring. He looked like a such a little kid like that, all sprawled and messy. She placed aside his Hokage hat and pried him off her in order stuff a pillow under him. Not that he wouldn't just push it over the edge of their bed later anyway, but still. It was worth a shot.

After turning out the lights, she made herself comfortable against the blond snoring mass she called her husband.

"Hina-chan?" he muttered sleepily.

"Yes..?"

"I love you…" and then came the loud snoring once more.

The thought made her smile, and she soon feel asleep.

_All of the while, all of the while it was you…_

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**So how was that? Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. I haven't written in a while, for reasons too personal to say. Please leave a comment or just say hi, whatever floats you boat. Well, anyways, bye. **


End file.
